ShakPack Wikia
Category:Browse Welcome to the ShakPack wiki! What is ShakPack? ShakPack is an all encompassing collection of packages to aide various part of Avalon life, created by Shakralay. Mudlet/Lua Tutorials Setting Up Mudlet Beginner Tutorials Intermediate Tutorials Advanced Tutorials Tips and Tricks ShakPack Packages ShakPack.System The backbone and facilitator for many other packages, but also includes many toolbox type functions to make scripting easier. ShakPack.Chat Mainly used to record conversational text, but also used by ShakPack.System to print messages to. ShakPack.Combat Currently only contains target management. ShakPack.Utils Herb/Poison, Potion and Pipe management among some smaller things. ShakPack.Skills TODO. ShakPack.Keypad Simple Keypad mapping package that can be customised to map keys for the entire keyboard, with toggle-able alternate actions. ShakPack.Warfare Functions to easily spam commands to multiple legions, rename legion groups and set training. How do I install a ShakPack package? To download, click the link and click the "Download through your browser" button on the mega page. Installing is very much like any other Mudlet package, which if you don't know is: # "Package Manager" button in the right-ish of the top bar. # "Install" button in the lower left of the pop-up window. # Browse to the zip file and click "Open". DO NOT UNZIP THE PACKAGE YOURSELF! # All done, it should now appear in your settings. NB: I suggest restarting Mudlet after installing or uninstalling packages. It is strongly advised to leave the folder structure of the package as is. I know it's a bit ugly to have a useless folder wrapping up the setting(created by the package exporter), but if you do change the location of the settings, you will need to make sure to manually remove them when updating to a new package! ...by the way, please tell me if I have left something personal in a package by mistake! How should I customise the ShakPack packages? This is my most common type of question, and requires you not just pick out the bits you think useful but actually listen a fair bit. There are a couple different ways of customising various parts of the packages. Firstly and the most common: overwriting variables with your own values. Two things you need to know for this is that firstly, use the same variable name to assign to so it replaces the value(rather simple, eh?) and secondly, Mudlet loads the script settings from top to bottom, so put any overwriting 'personal' scripts into a script setting BELOW any packages you are trying to customise. This will mean that on load it will load my values then overwrite them with your values. Note: functions are values too! You can modify how parts of the system work by replacing a function with your own modified one. Secondly you may want to modify a table with different values and not completely overwrite the variable. Much like the previous answer you would do this in a script setting LOWER in the list, and do a table.insert or table.remove etc there. Thirdly, call my functions from your own settings and scripts as you wish, just know that for the most part your on your own, and will need to look at them and how my packages use them to figure out your own implementation. NOTE: It is HIGHLY recommended that any customisation is placed into a 'personal' script folder below all of my packages, indeed even just name it "ShakPack.Personal" or somesuch so it is very clear. This will mean that when you replace the package with the updated version, you will not lose your personal settings. So you found a bug, ay? The best and easiest way to report a bug is probably just leaving me a msg ingame, preferably not a tell as I might not respond timely and will forget to later!. Comments on the respective pages in here are ok but most probably require you registering here too. Well, it might be a bug... or is it me? I'm not against helping people to use my packages, but also on my terms and time, so as above I would suggest leaving a msg and I will respond when I can, either there or by leaving you an in-game message. But please, do not leave me too many in game messages about this system, I will likely just delete and ignore them. Actually its the package, and I have an idea! I am 100% open to ideas and suggestions, I also 100% reserve my right to turn it down! That being said, my schedule can be unpredictable and my work sporadic, so any accepted ideas come with a no ETA guarantee. Leave ideas in the usual places(as above).__FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__